


too far gone

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strange, familiar sort of game they played, and one Rey didn’t see ending any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay … I have no excuses for this. I am weak you hear me? _Weak_ against ot3s and threesome fic. Can’t be helped, I’m afraid.   
>  Either way, hope you enjoy! These three haven’t gotten out of my head in some time, not since that silly adult industry au.

It was a strange, familiar sort of game they played, one that certainly garnered a few duplicitous looks for Rey that she easily shrugged off as she accepted her visitor’s pass from the receptionist and smiled the whole while the elevator brought her up to the second top floor. Once a month she came in, dressed in a simple, dark grey trench coat and a thick diamond necklace on her throat, peeking out from the top of the collar of her coat, and though she knew the other employees of First Order Industries all had an idea what it was that went on no one said a damn thing. 

She’d spent so much of her life in the cracks, disappearing from sight as soon as possible, forgotten about as soon as she was out of sight. Well, they wouldn’t forget her now, and her every click of her sky-high stilettos stood as a testament to that. Let them look. She rather enjoyed it now. 

From the elevator she made her way towards the largest office on the floor, her hair tied in three loose buns at the back of her head, her chin held high as she stepped past the floor to ceiling windows that covered the whole floor. Outside, Coruscant had no idea what was going on, the city alive and thrumming with energy she could feel it even within the building. Heat shot to her cheeks as she bypassed Kylo’s assistant, a nervous looking man who didn’t dare stop her or ask what it was she was doing. No, he pulled out a pair of earbuds instead, slipping them into his ears as subtly as he could manage. Rey grinned. 

Kylo was always on the phone by the time she stepped into his office, Rey not having bothered to knock when he already knew she was coming. He smiled up at her, his eyes bright and pupils blown from anticipation, holding up one finger to ask her to wait for him. A sly smile slid on her lips. She didn’t think so; she wanted to change things up. Rather than sitting, demurely, on one of the leather seats just in front of his desk she slid her way onto the already cleared off edge of the desk, unbuttoning the line of thick, black buttons on her coat and slipping it off her shoulders so that it fell back against the dark wood beneath her. 

Kylo stopped speaking, his mouth falling open as he stared at her breasts cupped and heavy in the ruby red lace she’d picked out, her chest moving slowly as she leaned back against the desk and eased her legs apart invitingly. Her nipples pebbled in the brisk air of his office and the slow drag of friction against the lace contributed to the ache that’d started up between her thighs. The scent of her arousal stained the air, the front of her panties already soaked from anticipation, and she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him with an easy smile. Was he really going to ignore her and keep her waiting?  _ Really _ ? 

“Get here,” Kylo said abruptly, ending the conversation by hitting the button on his bluetooth device and removing it from his ear. He made to get up but she lifted her left leg, the one closest to him, and pressed her heel into his chest, keeping him seated. She liked to think she could feel his pulse quicken from there, watching as his lips opened in a sort of reverent groan as he leaned in and started to kiss the smooth skin of her legs. The press of his lips made her heart quicken and her hips tip forward ever-so slightly. “Hello to you, too,” he murmured as he trailed the light touches and attention up the line of her calf, biting at the soft skin just behind her knee so that she bit back a quiet laugh, before moving on and up towards her inner thigh. She never got tired of seeing him between her legs, his black hair slicked back so that the curls were mostly under control, until she dragged her hands through the silky strands and mucked it up. He gave a loud, needy groan as she scraped her nails against his skull, dragging the sensation down towards his spine so she could tug him closer to where she wanted him. He went without question, and the desire that’d been buzzing in her gut went right to her head. He was Kylo fucking Ren, Vice President to one of the most prestigious, powerful companies in the whole cities, and he lapped at the fabric of her panties like it was all he’d ever wanted in his whole life. She could’ve had him on his knees if she’d asked for it, could’ve just about asked for anything she wanted, and she’d get it. To say it was heady, intoxicating and absolutely addictive, was a gross understatement. 

He’d just slipped aside the lace covering her slit to press his lips and tongue to the aching bud of nerves there when the door opened and just as quickly closed. 

“You couldn’t wait for me, could you?” The man’s voice behind sounded bemused, and Rey turned her head just in time for her lips to be claimed by Hux, already beginning to shuck his clothes, his suit jacket thrown to the side on one of the chairs. His hands gripped her shoulders so tight she groaned, mouth opening for him to explore as Kylo slid his tongue into her cunt and lapped at the slick arousal he found there.  _ Fuck  _ there it was, that pressure she’d been dying to release, that insane need that built up in the days leading up to this planned meeting they’d been holding for the past year. Hux’s hands abandoned her shoulders in lieu of sliding down the straps of her bra, easing her arms out of them so he could slip the bra off of her body just as easily, the front clasp coming undone with the simplest of flicks of his fingers. If she’d thought the cold had been distracting before it was quickly dispersed as he released her lips and instead took her right nipple into his mouth. 

One of Kylo’s fingers swirled around her clit as his tongue continued to open her up, devouring her like some sort of delicacy that he might as well have been dying for. Arousal and pleasure curled her toes, her head falling back as she let out a rattling gasp at the combined sensations, two pairs of hands and mouths taking her apart piece by piece. From the corner of her eye she could see Hux pressing his straining erection against the edge of the desk, grounding it against the wood for want of extra friction. She leaned back on her left arm, ignoring the way it shook under the pressure of forcing herself to stay up, so her right hand could press against the bulge she found there. The redhead pulled away from her breast with a hiss, biting on the sensitive underside of her breast so that her hips bucked against Kylo’s mouth, and Rey only pressed all the harder. 

She licked her dry lips, tasting Hux as she did, and grinned as she rolled her hips once more against Kylo’s lips, grinding back against him. She was so close, and with one hand straining to undo the button and zipper of Hux’s pants she felt her legs begin to shake. She’d just managed to pull him out of his trousers, the man having finally taken pity on her and shucked them completely, when her first orgasm made her body clench, breath coming in short, harsh pants as she whimpered. Her hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him off a couple times, her grip not near what he needed it to be, so he wrapped his larger hand around hers and helped her. 

Between her legs Kylo backed off, spreading the arousal and slick come that coated his lips and chin on her inner thighs, her muscles weak trembling from the struggle of keeping spread wide around his broad shoulders. Hardly a word was said between the three of them as Rey was eased onto her back so her head just hung off the side, the coat keeping her skin from meeting the chilled surface of the desk. Not that the change in sensation wasn’t unfamiliar, but she wasn’t feeling like dealing with it that day. Kylo slid her panties off and pocketed them as she shimmied forward, hand still wrapped around Hux’s cock. He was running his hand appreciatively through her hair, smiling down at her through narrowed eyes as she spread her lips around him and flicked her tongue experimentally around the head of his cock. He hissed, biting his bottom lip as he fed her his cock inch by inch and she accepted it gratefully, loving the way it stretched her lips. The angle kept her jaw from aching too much, and allowed her to loosen up as best possible. One of her hands found the familiar edge of his hipbone and squeezed. She’d tap out if it ended up being too much but, not that she was keen on bragging, that’d yet to happen. 

The head of Kylo’s cock nudging past the lips of her slit brought her attention to what was going on between her legs, the heat of his body spreading through her as he slid in with surprising ease. He wasn’t exactly small and they usually had to go slow to begin with. 

He wasn’t in the mood, she guessed, as he slammed the rest of the way into her half a breath later. The groan that pulled from her throat vibrated around Hux’s dick, and the redhead slid the rest of the way into Rey’s throat as a response. She whimpered, legs locking around Kylo’s hips, feeling his broad hands press against her abdomen to make it an even tighter fit around his cock. The added pressure addled her brain,  making her dizzy as Hux started to fuck her mouth in earnest. 

The slide of his cock past her mouth fueled her arousal, her tongue flicking around the head of his dick when he pulled further out, tasting precome and delighting in how he groaned her name. He fit so perfectly inside of her, no matter how it was he took her, but she loved him like this, her head hanging just slightly off the edge of the desk, jaw aching as he took his pleasure from her mouth. She loved that even on her back, even at such a disadvantage, she had all the power. All it took was a careful hollowing of her cheeks, and flick of her tongue over the base of his dick or a squeeze of his balls and he’d be coming down her throat. She loved that all she had to do was squeeze his hips and he’d speed up, or dig her nails into his pretty, pale skin to make him slow down, or even stop if she felt like torturing him. She whimpered around him as Kylo slammed his hips against hers, the wet slap of skin on skin echoing as her bones jolted out of place from the force of the move. He felt altogether too big within her, like he was splitting her open from the inside out, and she loved every damn second of it. It was easy to clench around him, to let her heels dig into the base of his spine, and spur him to fuck into her even harder, even faster than before, and as ever he was eager to oblige. His free hand moved so he could press his thumb to her clit, and the sensation stole her breath. Fuck. Yes. This was it, this quick, sweet spread of pleasure coursing through her veins, heightened by Hux leaning over to pinch a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the peaked skin around until she was keening around his cock.

This was what she craved 29 days out of a month, abandoning herself to the moment and to the two men who cradled her body between their own, who kept her safe and satiated, who were hers as much as she was theirs. Through her eyelashes she watched as Hux leaned over and caught Kylo around the chin, dragging him closer to press his lips hard to the dark haired man’s, and Rey swore she saw stars in front of her eyes. Their kiss was nothing short of a fight for dominance, all teeth and growls shared between them as Kylo sucked on Hux’s bottom lip hard enough to bruise, and Hux’s newly found grip on Kylo’s neck turned bruising. When they pulled away the air between them changed, grew heavy with implication and insinuation that Rey wasn’t party to but had a feeling she’d find out about soon enough. 

Hux pulled from her throat first just as her jaw had begun to grow seriously sore. Rey whimpered when he did, eyes following his movement as Kylo caught her around the back of her shoulders and hoisted her with ease into his arms. He held her there without complaint, still hilt-deep in her cunt, as Hux crowded behind her. He lined his cock up just alongside Kylo’s and, inch by inch, eased into her slit. It was all Rey could do to whimper and clutch at Kylo’s broad shoulders. His voice whispered for her to breathe, taking her earlobe in between his teeth and sucking on it. Her nipples rubbed against the soft cotton of his shirt, making her toes curl, as Hux finally,  _ finally  _ sunk into her, slicked up already from her having sucked him off. 

“ _ Fuck _ you’re so tight,” Kylo groaned, his voice pitched lower in his arousal. Hux gave a grunt of agreement, his forehead pressed against the back of her skull, breath hot on the back of her neck.

Rey swore she  saw sounds and could smell colors, and her whole world disintegrating. All that mattered was the push and pull of the two men on either side of her, Kylo’s arms hoisting her up just underneath her knees while Hux palmed her pert ass, massaging the soft, tanned skin until he pressed his thumb in her ass. The dull, dry ache made her whimper at first, biting on the shoulder of Kylo’s suit to stifle the sound, but the added drag and slight pain only caused her body to go tight as her orgasm tore through her. She was screaming, she knew, unable to hold it in any longer, and though Kylo’s frame pressed tight up against her swallowed the majority of the sound she wouldn’t have been amazed if all of Courscant couldn’t hear her. See  _ her _ , hoisted up between these two men, these titans of the business world, who picked at her seams until she unraveled between them. 

Hux’s fingers bit as he dug his fingertips into her backside, nails scratching the skin. She shivered. “Feel so good, Rey. God damn you feel so good. You’re doing so well, taking us both.” He really loved the sound of his own voice, and when it was that low of a growl she felt the same. She ground her hips back and against him, trying to take them both further, and the pair practically groaned in unison. 

Her chest ached, lungs spent as she leaned over to bite Kylo’s throat, leaving a necklace of bruises that could easily be covered by his collar and mirrored her own. It jostled, slick with sweat, against her skin, and Hux mirrored her actions to bite down just beneath the jewelry. It’d been a joint gift from them, something she wore religiously whenever it was they met, and it never failed to set a fire to them both to see her in it. There was a gala in the next two weeks they were all slated to attend, perhaps she’d chance wearing it then, see if she couldn’t coax some sort of reaction. 

The idea of the three of them sneaking off, fucking in the bathroom or in a spare room with her dress rucked up around her thighs and the pair of them disheveled in their suits and ties, made her clench around the pair of them. She’d have to be quiet, couldn’t scream with abandon as she did here, she’d have to have one of them press their hand around her mouth to silence her as they fucked her from behind, or else silence her with a cock down her throat until she couldn’t breathe. Maybe they’d take turns fucking her against the wall, maybe she’d watch them fuck each other before deigning to join in, touching herself as she watched them follow her orders. 

_ Shit _ . She was going to come again, the familiar sensation of careening over a hill hitting her square in the chest with the force of a gun going off. It was all she could do to whimper “I’m coming” just loud enough for them to hear and Hux gave a grunt behind her and shoved, full force, into her. He came first, buried to the root, his teeth sinking into her skin so that she shouted, and Kylo followed just behind, dragged along with a deep groan that vibrated against Rey’s chest. 

She could hardly breathe when they stilled within her, the combined pressure and come dripping out of her all together too much and not enough at the same time. She whimpered as Hux pulled out first, kissing along the base of her exposed neck, while Kylo eased her into sitting on the edge of his desk. He knelt between her legs, and Hux joined him, the pair making a meal of the spilt come dribbling down the lips of her cunt and onto the floor. She whined low in her throat, too sensitive but fucking  _ loving  _ the sight too much to push them away, and so instead dug her fingers into their hair and held on for as long as she could stand. 

Her boys.  _ Hers _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening was already looking as though it was going to take far too long for Rey’s tastes, and they’d only been there an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the follow up I promised! Hope you enjoy it :DD and holy crap, thank you guys so much for all the support! You're amazing!

The evening was already looking as though it was going to take far too long for Rey’s tastes, and they’d only been there an hour. On Kylo’s arm, she was moved through the crowd with ease, the masses parting for the pair of them as he made his rounds to visit the generous investors that’d taken part of First Order Industries, who’d helped them rebuild their company after Snoke had finally rolled over and died. Rey owed a great deal to these men and women, all eager to pull out their wallets for a small investment, small piece of an ever-growing business that took no prisoners and dominated the field without mercy. 

But  _ dammit  _ she wanted to have some fun! What good was a gala if she wasn’t going to at least get to see one of her boys disheveled, lips swollen, and hair a damn mess? She turned her face from the conversation Kylo was having with the couple opposite them, her gaze instead seeking out the tall, red head making his own rounds across the room. She bit her bottom lip when their eyes connected, and watched as his gaze moved from her lips, to the diamond necklace around her throat she swore she’d wear to the gala. Not that it didn’t pair perfectly with the backless black number she’d slid into, the bodice tight enough that her breasts were pushed up much like a corset, while the bottom flowed out around her shapely legs. Perfect material to be hiked up around her hips so he could slide into her and no one would be the wiser. 

She had to press her legs close together, and squeezed Kylo’s hand before excusing herself. She’d noticed a powder room just off from the main hall where everyone had gathered. The door had a lock she had every intention of using. She felt Kylo’s gaze on her back, sure that her shoulderblades tightened to feel it, as she passed Hux by and made a show to the pair of them of disappearing. No one else would notice she’d stolen away into the shadows, and by the time they got back Kylo and Hux would figure out excuses to make. They always did. 

Hux followed shortly on her tail, and no sooner had she passed the door than he was on her, his body crowding hers up against the wall, his lips hot against the line of her throat as his hands fisted in the fabric on her hips. She could feel his grip scorching her skin, his breath hot enough to make her lungs seize up, letting her head tilt back until it hit the wall behind her and her hips bucked forward into his grip. As expected, his right hand began to sift through the black fabric, studded with so many crystals it looked more like a swirling galaxy than just the skirt of a dress, and he cupped her sex with ease in his hand, sliding his index finger against the swollen lips of her slit. She whimpered, biting her tongue as her hips bucked up against his hand, wanting more. The thong she’d decided on wearing was easily torn from her hips, the thin fabric ripping underneath Hux’s demanding grip, and she gasped as he slid a finger up to the knuckle within her, shifting it until the pad of his finger found the stretch of nerves that made her keen high in her throat.  _ Oh fuck _ , that was what she was talking about. His free hand cupped around her mouth, eyes like fire as he stared down at her. 

“Quiet,” he said with a lilted grin that might’ve terrified her had she been of a sane mind. As it was it simply served to stoke the fire all the hotter, and she rode his hand as he began to shift it within her, pumping it in and out. Even through all the layers of fabric she could hear the sound of it, how wet she was against him, so much so that he easily added a second, and third finger, before she began to feel the stretch take on a painful ache. 

Nothing she hadn’t done before, and certainly not like it was the first time with him. 

He had her sitting up on the edge of the counter, the mirror’s glass cold on her back, with her skirts lifted and his fingers fucking into her by the time Kylo finally got there and locked the door behind him. He groaned at the sight but didn’t immediately engage, just watching as Hux’s wrist pumped into Rey all the faster. Rey’s gaze connected with his and she watched as his pupils dilated at the sight, his tongue flicking out against his bottom lip, before she beckoned him closer. She sank one hand into his hair and tugged him in for a kiss, her tongue tasting him and his desire, his pulse flickering all the faster, as she hummed and arched up against him, Hux’s fingers pressing at that perfect spot within her. 

“Hux, want you to fuck him. While he eats me out,” she groaned, looking at the pair of them, and watching as Hux’s throat bobbed at the suggestion, Kylo moaning at her side at the simple suggestion. She could already see the edge of his cock straining against his trousers, and she muttered for him to take them off. He wasn’t going to need them. Hux’s fingers moved slowly within her as Kylo looked from one to the other, but did as he was asked. The color was high in Hux’s cheeks, and when Kylo’s pants had been dropped to the floor the redhead stared appraisingly at him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Am I going to have to fuck her all night long?” His voice was amused, almost, and as he removed his fingers from Rey with a soft cry of disapproval from the woman, Kylo bent down in front of her to bury his face in between her legs, full lips playing with the slick slit that Hux had been teasing for the better part of a half an hour. 

Hux’s fingers still slick with arousal, he used it to ease Kylo open, one at a time until Kylo relaxed. The dark haired man would have to pause in between licking into Rey to whimper, accommodating Hux’s fingers with some difficulty, but focusing all the more on the task ahead of him to keep his mind from the discomfort, Rey was sure. She never said it was going to be easy, but that was why they all fit so well together. That strange, thin line between pain and pleasure, between too much and not near enough, was something they treaded on a regular basis, something they’d all become intimately familiar with. Kylo grazed his teeth over her clit as though on the same train of thought, and she bit her knuckles in an effort to keep from shouting, grinding her slit against his lips, wanting more. 

She looked across the white fabric of his shirt to where Hux was panting just behind him, his cock out and easing slowly past Kylo’s opening. He was going excruciatingly slow for him, and the thought made Rey’s heart pulse a little harder in her chest. They bickered like fucking idiots, but there was a deep caring there that made her grin to see. It was very nearly reassuring, and she leaned back so she could tilt her hips closer to Kylo’s face and watch as Hux kept going. Kylo’s whimpers dissolved against Rey’s skin, his movements growing more desperate as Hux finally bottomed out, and began to fuck him with slow, steady snaps of his hips. If Rey didn’t know any better she’d say he was aiming for his prostate and succeeded, every shift of his hips making Kylo double and triple the attention he spent on Rey’s clit, or causing him to practically contort his neck to get the perfect angle so he could fuck her with his tongue. 

She came with a shout of surprise, body going rigid as the shock of it hit her hard in the gut. She gripped tightly to the edge of the countertop until it was a damn miracle that the wood didn’t splinter beneath her, and though Kylo eased her through it, he was unraveling quickly as Hux fucked him all the harder. Rey tugged Kylo up, kissing him hard and pulling them both closer by extension as she crushed her lips against his. She could taste herself on his tongue and she bit at his bottom lip until she tasted blood, delighting in the juxtaposition as his body shuddered between them. A hand came from behind Kylo to hold onto Rey’s, and Hux threaded their fingers together as his other hand pressed bruises into Kylo’s hips with the force of how he was fucking up into him, determined to come as quickly as possible. 

When he did Kylo let loose a low groan at the sensation, Hux stilling within him, his forehead pressed up against the back of Kylo’s head. Kylo was still hard, not having come from between the ministrations of both of them, and keened as Rey released her grip on Hux’s hand and instead moved to take Kylo’s cock in hand. Hux pulled out with a groan, hands palming at Kylo’s pliable ass, before Rey murmured that she wanted Kylo to lay down on the ground. As Hux cleaned himself up courtesy of the napkins provided on the edge of the counter, Rey shifted down to the ground, feet aching in her heels, but using the height advantage they gave her to slide onto Kylo’s cock and ride him within an inch of his life. Her nails dug past the fabric of his button up shirt as she ground her hips against him, and fucked herself on his dick.

Fingers and mouths and tongues were great, but there were times when Rey needed more, and she whimpered as she rode him so hard she thought his back might break. But they endured, careening over the cusp of orgasm in a glorious fashion, her body going tight and still just as his hips had jutted upwards to meet her thrust for thrust. She’d fallen forward, her hair coming out of its carefully woven knot, tendrils falling across her face that he pushed away, and she’d smiled mutely back down at him. 

“You two are sickeningly adorable. You do understand that, right?” 

Hux’s voice was tinged with jealousy, and with a smile all her own Rey turned to look at him. Crooking a finger to indicate she wanted him closer, he stepped over and knelt down just before her so she could press her lips to his, slipping a hand down the back of his neck to grip at the short hairs there until he moaned into her mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a follow up to this, depending on the time I have this week and how it goes. Thanks so much for reading!  
> [visit me on tumblr!](futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com)


End file.
